


Jesus Saves, I Spend

by lielabell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does <i>not</i> whimper, but he does make a sound so full of want and need that he would be embarrassed if anyone other than Cas was around to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Saves, I Spend

There is bad and wrong and then there is _bad and wrong_. And, well, this is definitely the second set. Because, damn it, when it comes to religion there is a line you don't cross. Especially if you believe all that crap, which Cas does. He sort of has to, since he's an angel and all. Which is why this is the _bad and wrong_ that makes Dean feel about as dirty as dirty can be. But that doesn't stop him, because it's also the kind of _bad and wrong_ that is as hot as fireworks and twice as explosive. So he just bites his lower lip and wraps his hands in Cas's hair and hopes that God stays missing for a good ways longer. Because, holy fucking shit, he's about to blow his load. In the mouth of an angel. Who is humming to the tune of _As the Deer_.

"Cas, please," he hisses, his hands tightening in Cas's hair.

The angel pulls back, lifts endless blue eyes up to Dean's and smiles with those swollen pink lips. "Yes, Dean?" he asks innocently, like he doesn't already know how close to the edge Dean is.

"For the love of," Dean cuts off with a half-strangled sound as Cas rocks forward and sucks hard on the tip. Hard enough to bruise, if it was any other part of Dean’s body. Hard enough to knock the wind right out of Dean’s sails. His vision goes white around the edges and he _moans_.

"For the love of _me_ ," Cas says as he leans back on his heels, a possessive smile spread across that wicked mouth of his.

Dean does _not_ whimper, but he does make a sound so full of want and need that he would be embarrassed if anyone other than Cas was around to hear it. "Please," he says again, widening his stance a little so that Cas's attention is drawn back to where it ought to be.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas repeats with a hint of amusement, his tongue flicking out to lick the skin at the base of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck,” Dean hisses, his fingers digging into Cas’s shoulders as the angel licks and nibbles his way up the shaft, driving Dean mad with the scrape of his teeth and the promise of what’s to come. His brain stutters as Cas’s mouth closes over him, tight and hot. Dean groans, bucking up as he presses Cas’s head down and Cas doesn’t blink, just watches him with those eyes of his and swallows Dean whole.

And there Cas goes, humming church songs again, adding an extra layer of sin to what is already a soul-damning activity.


End file.
